La suerte de mi vida
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Un song fic de la canción,"La suerte de mi vida" de El canto del loco.


_Aquí traigo un pequeño corto dedicado a __**DarkCrystalUchiha19**__, ya que me pidió ella este corto._

_Bueno, para situaros un poco os explico, Brennan a tenido un accidente de coche de el cual se queda en coma, todo ocurre a partir de eso._

_Y, aunque creo que esta claro digo, estos personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a FOX_

………………………………………………………………………

**LA SUERTE DE MI VIDA**

Aparecí e un pequeño parque, el atardecer se veía a lo lejos detrás del capitolio de Washington, era una de mis imágenes favoritas de aquella hermosa ciudad. Siempre me habían encantado los atardeceres. En ese momento recordé las palabras que un día, mientras hablaba con Ángela en el Royal Diner, esta me había dicho, "¿No te has dado cuenta de que un atardecer es mucho más bonito cuando lo ves con una persona que amas?" No podía responderla, nunca había amado a nadie y nunca había compartido esa bonita estampa con nadie. Centré mi vista en ese perfecto cielo anaranjado intentando dejar mi mente en blanco, algo muy difícil en mi, por no decir imposible, ya que si intentas dejar la mente en blanco ya estas pensando en dejar la mente en blanco y por lo tanto no dejas la mente en blanco, pero ese no era el tema ahora, el tema era que quería relajarme, ese era el único momento en el que mi mente divagaba para llevarme a los recuerdos más felices de mi vida.

-¿Es hermosa no crees?-Miré a la persona que tenía a mi lado para encontrarte a ti a mi lado.

-Si, claro que es hermosa Booth.-Tú me miraste para sonreírme y después posar tu cabeza en mi hombro.

En ese momento todo desapareció para dejar paso a un dolor de cabeza insoportable, abrí los ojos, esperando que con eso el dolor remitiera, pero la luz me molestaba y los cerré de nuevo.

-¡¡Brennan!!-Te oí gritar.-Al fin despertaste.

-No grites Booth me duele la cabeza.-Fue lo primero que te dije nada más despertar.

Rápidamente tú llamaste a los médicos, los cuales se presentaron en la habitación sorprendidos por mi recuperación. Había tenido un accidente, según lo que tú me habías contado. Me habías dicho mil y una veces que era una mala conductora y que no debía tener un coche tan potente, pero yo te había ignorado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

A los días me dieron el alta, como tú ya sabes, y mi rehabilitación empezó, mis articulaciones empezaban a moverse de forma lente y dolorosa, pero tú estabas allí para arrancarme una sonrisa cada vez que esta se borraba de mi rostro. Estuviste allí durante toda la rehabilitación y yo ya no sabía si me merecía todo el esfuerzo que tú hacías por mí.

_No sé si pensar, si eres el ángel que cuida mi camino.  
No sé si pensar, si me merezco todo este cariño._

Te mudaste a mi apartamento, alegando que necesitaría ayuda durante las siguientes semanas y yo, por más que intenté impedirlo, no pude hacer nada. Durante más de tres meses estuviste en mi casa, ayudándome ha hacer los ejercicios que me mandaban en rehabilitación y haciendo las tareas mejor que cualquier marido aún siendo simplemente mi compañero. Habías pedido un año sabático para estar conmigo y te pasabas todo el día preguntándome si quería algo y haciéndome bromas y caricias para que me encontrara mejor.

_Que has visto en mí, _

_que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo,_

_que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos_

_y cada día tu me das tu total.._

El invierno llegó rapidísimo, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando tú te encontrabas cerca de mí. En mi pecho empezaba a crecer una sensación a la cual no encontraba respuesta alguna. Ángela, que se pasaba por casa para traerte ropa había dicho que era amor, que era un milagro que empezara a aceptar mis sentimientos, sentía un gran dolor cuando pensaba que pronto me recuperaría y tú te irías de nuevo a hacer tu vida, pero aún no estaba preparada para aceptarme a mi misma el echo de que te quería y mucho menos decírtelo para que no me dejaras nunca.

_Y quiero pensar, quiero sentirte siempre muy cerca mío.  
Y quiero pensar, que eres la suerte que me arropa del frío._

Cada día me sentía mejor y solo tu presencia me daba fuerzas para levantarme cada mañana y agarrada de tu mano empezar otro día de lucha hasta llegar a estar recuperada del todo.

Empezamos a dar pequeños rodeos por el barrio, que a la larga se convirtieron en grandes paseos en los cuales los dos nos contábamos pasajes de nuestras vidas. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando con lágrimas en los ojos te abriste a mí y me contaste como tu padre pegaba a tu hermano y a ti. Hank me lo había contado antes, pero me había echo prometer que esperaría a que tú me lo contaras por tu cuenta. Pensé entonces en que habría pasado si Hank no os hubiera salvado de ese mundo, si en alguna de esas palizas tu padre te hubiera agredido de gravedad o incluso matado y no pude imaginarme un mundo sin tu compañía.

_Que has visto en mí,_

_que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo,_

_que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos_

_y cada día tu me das tu total..  
Y pienso… si no existes yo me muero,_

_en mi cabeza vive un sueño,_

_y se a echo realidad.._

Fue en ese momento cuando descubrí que sin ti no podría vivir, que eras una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y que en mi cabeza no entraba la posibilidad de que algún día te apartares de mi lado.

_Y quiero..contarle al mundo entero, _

_que tu vida es lo que quiero,_

_y que tu eres mi mitad.  
No quiero morir, si te ausencia tu sonrisa de niño._

Maldije haberte separado de mí cuando por fin, después de hablar con Sweets sobre su libro, te me declaraste y yo, con el acto más cobarde de mi vida, te separé para romper todo aquello que habíamos formado juntos. Sentí un gran dolor cuando después de mi rechazo tus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y, me enfadé conmigo misma al darme cuenta de que yo era la responsable de estas.

Por todo ese dolor que te causé es por lo que no entiendo que hacías a mi lado, ayudándome a pasar ese infierno en el que se había convertido mi vida después del accidente.

_Dependo de ti, si estás mal por lo que nunca sonrías,_

_que es lo que has visto tu en mi _

_,que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo,_

_que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos_

_y cada día tu me das tu total.._

Uno de esos días en los que, ignorando tú mis dolores, me llevaste a andar por Washington acabamos cerca del capitolio. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se veía de un color naranja que junto al blanco del característico edificio hacia de aquella una gran estampa.

Me ayudaste, como siempre, a sentarme en el verde césped, ambos miramos el capitolio y el precioso cielo, absorbidos por la maravilla que ahora presenciábamos. La pregunta de Ángela volvió a resurgir en mi cabeza, "¿No te has dado cuenta de que un atardecer es mucho más bonito cuando lo ves con una persona que amas?" Sonreí sin poder evitarlo al tener al fin la contestación a esa pregunta, "Si Ángela, me he dado cuenta" Pensé para mis adentros

_Y pienso…si no existes yo me muero, _

_en mi cabeza vive un sueño, _

_y se a echo realidad._

-Es preciosa, ¿no crees?-Me dijiste tú apartando la mirada del cielo para mirarme a mi a los ojos. En ese momento me di cuenta de, que yo ya había vivido aquello, quizá no realmente, pero yo había estado en ese lugar con la misma compañía, en mi sueño.

-Si, claro que es hermosa Booth.-Te contesté recordando como había hablado en el sueño, tú reaccionas te de la misma manera, me sonreíste y apoyaste tu cabeza en mi hombro. Una corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo al sentirte cerca de mí.

_Y quiero…contarle al mundo entero,_

_que tu vida es lo que quiero,_

_y que tu eres mi mitad.._

Quería decirte lo que sentía por ti, quería decirte que te amaba en contra de mi propia razón, que ahora yo también creía en nosotros, pero, las palabras no salían de mi boca y mi cuerpo se tensó, haciendo que tu lo notaras.

-¿Pasa algo?-Levantaste la cabeza para hacer esta pregunta, dejándonos a ambos a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. No sabía que contestarte, mejor dicho no podía contestarte, estabas demasiado cerca de mí y eso me descontrolaba. Tú te callaste también, intercalando tu mirada de mis ojos a mis labios, nuestra respiración se aceleraba y ambos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Juntamos lentamente nuestros labios, tenías miedo, lo sentía en tus movimientos.

_Y voy, a darte mi alma y mi verdad._

_repuse heridas sin pensar._

_que tu eres la suerte de mi vida._

-Lo siento Bones.-Dijiste separándote de mi con miedo.-Me he dejado llevar y…-No de dejé acabar, no quería que me pidieras perdón, no tenías porque pedirlo.

Nos juntamos otra vez en un tierno beso, esta vez sin sentir miedo en ti, solo el amor que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimido en nuestro interior.

_Y voy, mirarte al morirme y a luchar,_

_vibrar de alegría y quererte a más._

_que tu eres la suerte de mi vida._

…………………………………………………………

_Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño corto, también espero vuestros comentarios._

_Kaksa_


End file.
